El verdadero amor de Kerberos
by Lunita K
Summary: Viñeta. Por fin, Kero ha encontrado al amor de su vida. ¿Quieres saber quién es? entra y averígualo. Terminada.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro y está completamente prohibida su reproducción total o parcial.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx**

_**El verdadero amor de Kerberos**_

_**Por **_

_**Lunita K.**_

El guardián, en su forma diminuta, tomó asiento en el alféizar de la ventana, trayendo consigo un enorme espejo que había robado del baño personal de su ama, Sakura. Se observó en el objeto durante largos momentos, cambiando de pose cada tanto.

―¡Oh, mira qué músculos! ―exclamó, mientras veía con detenimiento el reflejo que el espejo le regalaba―. No hay en el mundo otro guardián con esta musculatura, estoy seguro ―afirmó, a la vez que sus ojos se transformaban en dos saltones corazones, queriéndose salir de sus cuencas.

Continuó observándose un rato más, aunque esta vez de pie sobre la fina madera, sintiéndose como el Ser más espectacular del mundo.

―Ahora entiendo por qué Clow hizo a Yue tan diferente a mí, ¡sería imposible repetir algo tan perfecto como yo!

Kero estalló en sonoras carcajadas y acabó por resbalar encima de la mesa de noche de Sakura, regando por el piso algunos objetos que allí se encontraban. No obstante, le dio poca importancia al hecho y prefirió volar de nuevo hasta el espejo, posando frente a él mientras flotaba.

―¡Y mira qué alas, son perfectas! ―batió las alas a propósito, de manera tan fuerte, que acabó propulsándose hacia atrás y estrellándose contra las puertas del armario de la habitación de Sakura, resbalando por las mismas hasta caer al suelo. Quedó algo atolondrado y sorprendido por el golpe, mas empezó a flotar de nuevo con dirección al espejo, sin prestarle mayor atención a lo que había sucedido.

―Sólo alguien tan fuerte como yo, es capaz de soportar tremendo golpe sin ninguna herida ―el pequeño peluche sonrió ante su supuesta valentía, aunque no se había dado cuenta del chichón que comenzaba a sobresalir de la parte trasera de su peluda cabeza.

Algunas horas más transcurrieron de la misma manera, con Sakura en el Instituto y el Señor Kinomoto y Touya en sus respectivos trabajos. Kerberos se dedicó a observarse, buscando alguna imperfección en su pequeño cuerpo, pero, para él, dicha imperfección no existía ¡Era imposible que él, precisamente ÉL tuviera algún tipo de defecto!

Cuando la mañana se hizo tarde, el pequeño ser Alado se dispuso a terminar con las provisiones de comida que Sakura, su ama de ojos verdes, le había dejado para el día. Engulló aquel pastel de fresas como pudo, a la vez que encendía los videojuegos y se disponía a jugar.

―Ni siquiera Spi es capaz de llegar a este nivel, estoy seguro ―balbuceó como pudo, con la boca llena.

Cuando terminó la comida, pausó el juego y se dispuso a arreglar el desorden que él mismo había armado durante toda la mañana, pero algo bastante peculiar llamó su atención. Sobre el alféizar de la ventana, un ser amarillo flotaba, con un parecido demasiado impresionante a él. Se acercó un poco, y lo que observó lo dejó boquiabierto: el extraño personaje tenía unos ojos pequeños, casi como dos puntos negros sobre su delineado rostro de color amarillo; aparte, sobre su cabeza sobresalían un par de orejas redondas que Kero encontraba bastante agradables a la vista. El cuerpo, que a ojos de cualquiera podría apreciarse como una masa redonda, para el guardián era el epítome de perfección.

―¿Quién... quién puede ser tan maravilloso? ―murmuró, mientras flotaba sigilosamente hasta dicho personaje.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, saltó sobre el objeto de su admiración y acabó estrellándose con el espejo que había dejado en el alféizar desde la mañana.

―¡Por supuesto que tenía que ser yo! ¿Quién esperabas? ¿Quién puede ser tan perfecto como Kerberos? ―Kero estrujó el espejo y lo besó desaforadamente―. Obviamente, no hay nadie como yo.

_**Fin.**_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

**Notas de autora: **Fic hecho para el reto semanal del torneo de LMF. Espero hayan disfrutado el intento de comedia. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido :D.

Gracias a **Kmi **por el beteo.

Saludos,

Lu.


End file.
